the_miiverse_resourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Miiverse Redesign
The Miiverse Redesign was a major Miiverse update that occurred on July 29th, 2015. On July 1st, a element on the community page appeared saying that Miiverse is getting a redesign. When this was announced, Miiverse was quickly filled with complaints about the redesign, mainly from the YouTubers and the Smashers. On July 24th, Tom and Erika announced that the redesign would be unveiled on July 29th, and clarified a few questions that people had on the redesign, as well. They also explained that the reason behind the redesign was to help encourage on-topic posting. Many users referred to this redesign as "The True Miiverse Genocide" or "The Death of Miiverse". On July 28th, many users were posting things such as "The final day, 24 hours remain." A few weeks after the redesign, the popular post section, which was removed, was put back, due to complaints from users such as artists. Many users left Miiverse after the redesign had occurred. Additions *'Screenshot Album' - This is a space where you can store screenshots of the games that you've played. However, you can only have 100 screenshots in your album at a time, and the Screenshot Album is a private space that only you can see. *'Play Journal' - A brand new type of post that you can use to keep records of your own gaming experiences by writing journal entries as you play them. The Play Journal entries require you to attach a screenshot to them, with the exclusion of games or applications that don't allow you to upload screenshots. Because of this, you need to be on your Wii U or 3DS and have a game suspended in order to post a Play Journal entry. You can also take screenshots from your Screenshot Album and use them for Play Journal entries. *'Drawings Section '- A very own section that is solely for drawings for communities. Drawings were possible before the Miiverse Redesign, but it wasn't until the Miiverse Redesign where they were completely separated from text posts. You can now only comment on drawings with your own drawings, and you can't comment with drawings on text posts. Additionally, the drawings are now ranked by popularity. *'Discussions Section '- An added section to communities, this section is used for discussions about the game. Each post in the Discussions section comes with a post title and a tag, with the tags being Hint, Question, Looking for Teammate, Looking for Opponent, Tournament, and Event. You can also only have one open discussion at a time, if you want to create a new Discussion, you will have to disable comments on your current open discussion. *'In-Game Posts - '''A new section for some communities. What these posts are like depends on the game. Changes *You can now only make 30 posts and/or comments a day. (Posts in the In-Game Posts section don't count towards the total) *The Posting Time Limitation's time limit has been changed from 2 minutes to 20 seconds. *As the Play Journal feature is a replacement for posting in the Activity Feed, posting in the Activity Feed is no longer possible. (You can still view the activity feed and search for users, you just won't be able to post in it) *The maximum limit of comments in each post is now 100 instead of 1,000. Reception The redesign was met with a mostly negative reception from the Wii Fit U Community, and to a lesser extent, the YouTube Community (mostly due to the 30-Post day limit). However, some others (particularly on-topic users), praise it for cleaning up Miiverse. Various Smashers and YouTubers had left or had threatened to leave, and the update became a major topic of discussion in those communities. Error Messages * ''Error Code: 121-5919: You have already exceeded the number of posts that you can contribute in a single day. Please try again tomorrow. *''Unable to save because the maximum number of screenshots that can be saved has been reached. Please delete some saved screenshots, and then try again.'' *''Unable to add your comment because this post already has more than 100 comments.'' Aftermath After the update, the Wii Fit U Community and the YouTube Community immediately panicked. Soon after, the Smashers joined with the Hylians and YouTubers over at The Legend of Zelda Series Community, but then left the next day. After that, some of the YouTubers decided to stay at the Zelda Community, while most Smashers went to the New Super Luigi U Community and currently the Panama Club. 30 Post Limit The 30 Post Limit is a restriction on Miiverse that was added as part of the redesign. It was added to stop off-topic conversation. The limit received highly negative feedback, which made many users leave Miiverse when it was added. Because of the 30 Post Limit, the 2-Minute Comment Restriction was reduced to half of a minute. Notes * In-game posts do not affect the 30 post limit, such as uploading a replay in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U or posting with Splatoon. ** Even when you run out of posts, you can still make in-game posts. * Posts refill at 5:00 AM sharp in your time zone. * Setting your Nintendo Network ID's time zone to another will make it so if it is 5 AM in that time zone your posts re-fill, regardless of your actual timezone or system time. * Deleting a post doesn't refill the limit. * Verified users have unlimited posts * It is nearly impossible to see a roleplay nowadays because of it. Category:Miiverse Category:Updates